Funky Dream
by pondsplash800
Summary: The Flock and the Demigods join together to blow up my school every night when I go to bed, luckily everyone has left when they blow it up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this dream last night and just thought it was weird enough to post on Fanfiction. The Kane Chronicles charcaters were in here too, but all they did was stand around and look confused so I decided not to put them in here. (There was no dialogue whatsoever, it was like a silent movie, but in color)**

This dream started with the Flock running through the pre-kinder through second grade classrooms, putting bombs under desks and in cabinets. The Demigods were rigging the art classroom, Principal's office, Extended Care room, lockers, and Teacher's Lounge. Once they finished, they ran across the courtyard to the second part of the school.

The Flock went to the second floor, ignoring the stairs, and started rigging the sixth through eight classrooms. The Demigods stayed downstairs and rigged the third through fifth classrooms. They all rigged the Computer Lab, then went to the Gym, which doubled as the office for the church that shared the campus space.

They finished the Gym quickly, then ran to the abandoned house across the street. Someone pulled out a detonator, and everyone sat on the roof of the building as they watched St. George Parish School go up in smoke.

**A/N: So? How was it? Also, I couldn't tell who everyone was, I just knew it was the Flock and Demigods because, well, six of them had wings, and the rest were wearing orange shirts. I've had this same dream a few nights in a row, it gets clearer every night, i'll probably put on my profile if I can ever figure out who detonates the school. I always wake up right after the school explodes, which is really annoying because sone of the Flock members opens their mouth to say something. I would really like it if someone told me I wasn't going insane.**


	2. PIPA bill

HEY THERE

HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am putting up a video on Youtube of me uploading this notice! We won't loose our sites!


End file.
